Llueven mares
by somnie
Summary: Clove sabe que ella es quien tiene que ir por la mochila. Es su única esperanza. Per Cato no está de acuerdo, en lo absoluto. ¿La dejará ir? ¿A qué precio?... Clove/Cato Reto "Noche de supervivencia"


Es para el Reto "Noche de supervivencia". Espero que les guste,

Gran parte se lo debo a mi beta, ya que hizo todo en menos de un día. ¡Eres genial aleejandraa!,

Aparte de eso, gracias a ustedes por leer este fic.

_Disaclaimer: estos personajes son de S. Collins y la historia obsolutamente mía :)_

* * *

_Llueven mares._

Él sabe que necesitamos esa mochila. Es de noche, aquella noche donde a veces invitan a los tributos restantes a matarse entre sí por el denominado "banquete" que se ofrecerá al día siguiente. Necesitan acción. Y los tributos casi siempre caen en la trampa, literalmente, del matadero.

Nos encontramos cerca del lago, no tardaremos en llegar como los otros tributos que estoy segura, se encuentran a más de seis kilómetros a la redonda. El aroma del bosque ficticio me impregna la piel. Estoy cansada, hasta mi piel tiene sed, pero tengo que mostrarme fuerte.

— Yo iré —

— ¿Y ponerte en peligro, Clove? ¿Con el animal del Distrito 11, la comadreja y la chica en llamas? No lo creo —

Sonrío. Aunque Cato quiera esconderlo, él se preocupa por mí. Aún no logro entender por qué. Intento convencerme de que es normal que dos chicos del mismo Distrito se ayuden.

Le aviento del hombro, burlándome de su expresión seria. Sus ojos líquidos brillan , apenas. — Tú me cuidarás la espalda —

Y no me estoy arriesgando el pellejo solo por ser el centro de atención de las cámaras, o por llamar la atención de Cato. Él es fuerte. Pero yo soy más ágil y rápida. He sido entrenada para eso. Si queremos esa mochila, tengo que ir yo.

Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, está lleno de hojillas y alborotado, por la noche, está opaco y terroso.

— Ni hablar — dice, poniendo fin a nuestra pequeña pelea.

Pero yo tengo una carta bajo la manga. Pongo la cara de corderito degollado. Sus ojos océano intentan no mirarme. Va a caer.

Niega con la cabeza y me da la espalda. Yo me pongo de frente. — ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto.

— Después de tanto no dejaré que eches por la borda todo nuestro trabajo —dice con rudeza. _Ouch_.

¿Así que no era por cuidarme? Sé que Cato oculta bien sus sentimientos, sin embargo, me duele. _¿Por qué?_ No me dejaré vencer tan fácil.

Aprieto la boca con fuerza. — Soy más rápida que tú y más ágil — no estoy dispuesta a rendirme.

Giro bruscamente. Algunos reflejos dorados se prenden en su cabello. Sus rasgos angulosos se centran en mí totalmente. Tiemblo por un momento. El chico tiene una mirada poderosa. Sabor mar, capaz de ahogar a cualquiera, pero también capaz de encender fuego.

Un extraño escalofrío me toma desde la yema de los dedos. No puedo ser presa de esos sentimientos. _No, Cato. No, aqu_í. Parece que mi cara lo refleja todo. Por un momento vacila. Sabe que me hieren sus palabras.

— Me refiero a que no dejaré que te expongas así, no tan cerca de la victoria — no mueve sus ojos de los míos, ahora están tan oscuros como el cielo que nos rodea. Algo en mi pecho se remueve, no le presto atención.

Es cierto, solo quedan seis. El chico del 11, el enamorado, la comadreja, la chica en llamas, Cato y yo. Y ahora, han dicho que los dos chicos del mismo Distrito pueden sobrevivir. Debo luchar.

Me acerco a él. Yo no soy de las chicas que dan caricias, pero, indudablemente, quiero hacerlo. Jamás alguien se ha preocupado por mí. – Pero debo de ir –.

Sé que me juego la vida, pero me han entrenado para esto. Soy buena con los cuchillos. Muy buena. Podré con ellos. Cato parece molesto consigo mismo, sabe que tengo la razón. Baja la mirada. Sus músculos están tensos.

A pesar de que su ropa está andrajosa y sucia se ve magnífico. Sé que yo no me veo como él. Seguramente parezco una loca maniática, salvaje, un animal para la audiencia.

Quiero tocarle, pero tengo miedo. Temo de cuál será su reacción. No tengo nada claro.

— No dejaré que mueras — murmura. Intento no ser presa de aquellos sentimientos. Inevitable.

Su mirada es laguna, es mar. En sus ojos _llueven mares_, nunca he visto unos ojos tan exóticos. Pueden tener sed y ser opacos, pueden encenderse y matar sin piedad, pueden llorar de agonía, de tristeza.

— Lo sé —Me pongo de puntillas para verlo bien, no vacilo. Él ya ha tomado color con aquel sol abrazador de cada día. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto? — Solo cuídame la espalda mañana. ¿De acuerdo? —

Él es más alto que yo, se inclina. Su aliento me roza, me enloquece. _¿Qué estamos haciendo? _ Cierro los ojos por inercia. También tengo que cuidar de no tocar sus heridas. Las de las rastrevíspulas han acabado de doler, pero tiene un corte en la mejilla, y en algunas partes visibles de su cuerpo: como la pantorrilla y el codo.

Huele a sudor seco, a hojas y a bosque. Me encanta. Suspiro, disfrutando su acercamiento. Mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos. No tengo frío, ni me duele nada.

— Te cuidaré mucho más que eso — nuestros labios se tocan, con pudor. Están secos y hambrientos. Saben a sal y sangre. No hemos tomado agua, ni nos hemos alimentado bien. Pero es el mejor beso de mi vida.

Tengo miedo, miedo de alejarme de él. De su seguridad. Mientras me besa no pienso en nada. No pienso que quizás estemos en riesgo de algún ataque, no pienso cuando Cato hunde sus dedos en mis omóplatos, sus besos raquíticos y adictivos hacen que me olvide de todo. Además _no tengo miedo, sé que él cuidará de mí_, _siempre_…

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!, para mí fue mejor que el otro que publiqué. Pero bueeeno..

¿Les gusto? (:, espero desde unos tomates hasta un noble review, favorito o lo que sea que llegue a mis pupilas.

Los invito a leer el toro fic del reto. "Siempre" Rue/Peeta pero no se asusten no es romance. Más bien un Peeta/Katniss omitido. Rue le hará prometer a Peeta algo sobre Katniss. ¿Aceptará?.

.net/s/8045970/1/Siempre

Besos,

Aie..(:


End file.
